


The Curiosity Of A Witch

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Rowena knows plenty about the Winchesters, much more than they'd probably like!





	The Curiosity Of A Witch

Rowena couldn’t help staring at the fine ass which was making its way back to the Impala. She might be a witch but she wasn’t blind to the abundant physical assets the Winchesters’ possessed, and Sam was a mighty fine figure of a man.

Dean was leaning against the door, and at the sight of his brother flashed a welcoming smile. She couldn’t see Sam’s reaction, but she was guessing there was an answering smile on his face.

 

She’d never considered herself to be a caring person. Her entire life had been dedicated to looking out for number one, with the ambition of becoming the most powerful witch on Earth. In doing so, she'd be untouchable, impervious to harm, able to defend herself against all comers.  
There had been, and would continue to be, plenty who’d try to take her out, to conquer the glory and prestige it would give them to eliminate Rowena MacLeod, witch extraordinaire, but even if there had been times when she’d literally been hanging by a thread, she’d managed to overcome all her enemies.

 

The Winchesters though, had developed the unfortunate knack of worming their way behind her defences, and they’d it managed without even trying; in fact they contrasted her on everything, unless of course, they needed her help. 

Dangerous men, yet there was an allure of child-like vulnerability about them which tugged at her maternal instincts, that very impulse she’d tried her hardest to eradicate, even with Fergus her own fleah and blood.  
Truth was she’d developed soft spot for the two hunters.

She understood most things about them now. The old adage of knowing your enemy was as pertinent today as in the past. However, some of what she’d discovered had taken even her by surprise.

The two brothers shared more than blood and DNA, there was an overabundance of sex in the mix too.  
She’d even been witness to their intimacy, curious to take a peek at them in private once she realised there was incest in the works.

Spying on them was easy enough. The once secret, hyper-warded bunker was now as easily accessible as a suburban home. With a simple spell, she could see everything that was going on inside, in perfect colour-vision too. And what a sight it was!

Dean had worshipped his little brother with his eyes, hands and lips, a full-on body adoration of the most important and loved person in his life. Rowena wasn’t surprised when Sam took over and did the same, bringing Dean to the heights of pleasure.  
Although it was as erotic a sight as she’d ever been witness to, she felt humbled somehow. She’d never loved so intensely, and even those she’d claimed to feel affection for, had been eliminated when the necessity arose.

 

She watched from the doorway as the Impala pulled away from the kerb, arching an indulgent eyebrow as she saw Sam lean into his sibling, rewarded by a toothy smile from his big brother. 

Now, when she was in their presence, every look the Winchesters shared took on a deeper meaning. Brothers, yes, but so very much more.


End file.
